Feel What I Feel
by Your Fallen Meteor
Summary: Bella Swan is abused by her meciless father, Charlie. She is very good at hiding her pain - too good- but wishes that a few others knew what she feels daily. When the Cullens move to town weird, wonderful, horrifying things occur. Will she get her wish?AU
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. So helllllooooooo! I know I have been being ridiculous by not writing anything so here's my new story. Keep a close eye on it because it's going to get incredible! Oh, yeah and if you are a reader who commented on my last story idea… sorry, but I lied! I'm forgetting that idea for now to write this one because I LOVE it! Enjoy!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**

**ME: Hey everybody! Twilight is mine now! Hooray!**

**TWILIGHT: Mandy! Are you telling people that you own me instead of my true owner, Stephanie Meyer...again?**

**ME: …..no…**

**Twilight is not mine and nor are it's original characters.**

* * *

I was trying to numb myself, to not focus on my pain. It didn't work the way I wished. I still felt my bruise that enveloped most of my body and the bones that were cracked, broken, and out of place. Wincing, and biting my lip as to not scream, I limped out of bed to the bathroom.

Step one: Get conscious and out of bed (or off the ground). Check.

I unwilling turned to the mirror and began the examination from the top. My hair was matted with blood due to my head being banged into the wall so many times, and then there was a cut just underneath my jaw from god know where. That was good, easy to hide, and with most ignorant people of this small town, out of sight was out of mind. At least, the truth is.

I stripped down to see the rest of my body. The bruise was there, as it was always, since I was young. The vile hues of purples, black, blue and yellow followed by the constant redness from blood or whatnot were there taunting me. Now for the internal damage, I started by taking a deep breath. Only a simple pain, so only some bruised ribs. I should've already known since I could practically see them from lack of eating. I stretched my arms slowly and hissed due to a dislocated shoulder, most likely from being yanked back to my beating. I then finished by gently putting some weight on each leg. I felt pain in my left ankle and assumed it a sprain and so I tested a bit more weight on it. Nope, it was broken, definitely broken.

Step two: tally up the damage. Check.

I sighed and tuned the shower on. I immediately jumped in, trying to block out the freezing temperature that I hoped to soothe my wounds. I quickly and tenderly washed the blood from my body and hair, wincing as I grazed the hidden wound on my head with my fingers. It was almost too easy to ignore the pain that came with the showering process. The burning of the shampoos and soaps in my open cuts and the water slapping against my mangled body were simply a low buzz of pain which I would sweep aside to the back of my mind.

I quickly scrambled my way out of the shower and toweled off. Then, I pulled my best friend out from under the sink. The first-aid kit. I battled with myself while looking at the only wrap I had whether to use it on my shoulder or my ankle. When I remembered that we were currently playing badminton in gym this week I instantly started to wrap up my shoulder. I would pretend to go for the birdie, maybe even hit it, with my racquet, but I would not move my feet. That would be the most convincing show, I concluded, instead of immobilizing my arms while dodging everything that came my way.

I cleaned the cuts and applied concealer to my face, neck, and hands. I hid the rest of myself with the baggy clothing that was too familiar. I decided against hurting myself more by combing out my hair and put it into a low bun. In the mirror I checked only for any showing damage, and once I was satisfied that there wasn't any, I turned away, not bothering on looking at the overall image of myself. I know I would only see what others labeled as a freak, and frankly, I couldn't care less. It wasn't crucial to my survival.

Step three: Damage control. Check.

I silently inched my way down the stairs and into the kitchen. I started cooking up some breakfast for Charlie. I, of course, was forbidden to eat anything without the permission of Charlie, and trust me he checks the food amounts so I can't sneak anything. According to Charlie, the food was for who put there life on the line each day to put it on the table, which I thought, included me since I limped dangerously down the high staircase to cook his meals. It didn't matter what I thought though.

I thanked the lord, though I wasn't religious, that Charlie never woke as early as I did. It was rather strange considering how he was the police chief of Forks, but I guess if you could abuse your own daughter for most of her life and get away with it, then he could cut down his work hours too.

I finished his breakfast as I simultaneously cleaned the house. I was running late for school, so the work wasn't my best. I knew Charlie would smile at the blood stains that couldn't be fully cleaned, proud of his work and delighted with an excuse to make a new blood stain, though we both knew he didn't need one. With the food on the table, and a single bite of the scrambled eggs in my stomach, I scurried out the door as I heard Charlie's alarm clock ring.

Step four: Do morning chores and inevitably give Charlie an excuse to beat you today. Check.

The second part of step four was the easiest step of the day. There has been many excuses that Charlie has come up with. From being late for something to being alive, you name it, he's said it.

I jumped into my truck carefully and drove off to school in my old truck. It was the one of the things Charlie has ever given me. It was to keep up his appearance of the supportive father to the community. If only the community knew what their beloved Chief Swan did behind closed doors.

As I pulled into the school parking lot, I prepared myself for today's performance as the school freak that was "just weird and will always be alone", which was actually half true. I was an excellent actress if I do say so myself, even better that Charlie, and that's saying something!

I parked, fixed my expression into my infamous blank stare, and walked out of my truck. I walked without limping on my broken ankle and focused on faking clumsiness by tripping over air.

Step five: Become the school freak, boring, anorexic, and most importantly, emotionless. Check.

* * *

**This is the longest chapter I have ever written! Yahooo!**

**Now review and I'll update faster than Edward Cullen can run,**

**don't, and I'll update slower than when Bella Swan walks!**

**SO….. REVIEW! ....please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all! I know the updating is slow, but I'm trying to write longer chapters than I'm used to so bare with me! Thanks to those who reviewed, but to those who haven't, well…. They better review. I can see that you're reading this people! Gosh! **

**On a happier note, I LOVE YOU READERS!!!! Cyber kisses and hugs! :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**ME: …. Oh forget it! Twilight does not belong to me. BLAH, BLAH, BLAH!**

**TWILIGHT: This pleases me greatly. (evil smile)**

**ME: SHUT UP TWILIGHT!!!**

* * *

I walked carefully thought the parking, leaving no room for the mistake of limping or stepping down on my ankle the wrong way. Yes, it hurt like I was being trampled by a football team, but nobody would know.

It has taken many long years to perfect my façade. If Charlie hasn't started the abuse when my mother left him when I was around five years old, staring off with simple slaps and shoves to the floor, I would be screaming and withering on the ground by now. Thankfully, I mastered it or else the number one rule with Charlie would've been broken.

Rule number one: Never let the secret out. According to Charlie, the only punishment for this broken rule is simple and would delight him… he'd kill me.

I walked into reading, making sure to trip on the way to my desk. I sat alone, which was how it was meant to be. I couldn't have anyone be suspicious, now could I? My classmates' eyes skipped over me as they entered the classroom one by one. Some eyes lingered on me with pity or disgust, which to both I didn't care about.

I never had to really pay attention in reading since I have already read every book that has and was going to be read this year. My mind drifted on what to make Charlie for dinner so that he wouldn't throw the particularly hot food on me. Eventually, the bell rang and so I was off to my next class of the day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a long, emotionless, and tiring day, it was finally lunch. Sometimes, I would find a dollar lying around and so I would be able to buy some real food. Today was one of those scarce lucky days, and I had found a five dollar bill in the hallway, and after asking everyone around me if they dropped it, I pocketed it and anticipated lunch anxiously.

I went to the back, broken table after I bought a slice of pizza. I could tell the lunch lady was surprised to see me buy something and that she was trying to watch me discreetly. Not only had the students assumed things about me in Forks.

As soon as I took my seat at my empty lunch table, I had shoved half the pizza in my mouth. After devouring most of it I decided to at least attempt to slow down. I needed to make the moment last, no matter how much my body protested.

"Oh my god! Look everyone, ugly duckling is, like, actually eating something! Alert the media!" a nasally voice giggled from behind me. I turned in my seat to see Lauren pointing at me while smiling her wicked smile at me. I didn't answer as not to draw attention to myself in this crowded room, as always. I turned back to my pizza with a sigh, so much for my lucky day, I thought.

It never mattered that I didn't respond. Lauren sauntered over to me with her little cult followers dangling behind her. I still didn't face her, but I was picturing her fake blond hair and painted face, that has been attempted to be cloned into her little posse. I always had to suppress a laugh when the little group attempted to think for themselves, only to look at Lauren for what they should say and how or if they should breathe.

"What Swan, no come back or are you going to just going to act like the worthless filth you, like, always will be?" she sneered. I turned to her but kept my face blank instead of the amusement I truly felt. Lauren couldn't form a sentence without the word like and as for the insult she tried to dish, which was nothing from what I heard from my father. I shivered at that thought.

Lauren, of course, misunderstood my shiver of fear and assumed that she was responsible. She smiled a white, fake, malicious smile, while I restrained myself from slapping that smile off her face. I knew I would never inflict pain physically; I wouldn't fall into the ways of the monster that raised me. I refuse to.

Then I remembered what Lauren had just said. I knew it was a rhetorical question, but I needed her gone, and she wouldn't leave without some form of reaction. I would just give a reaction that doesn't satisfy.

"I'll take the latter, Lauren." I said slowly, like I was speaking to a child, which I would've preferred, and I made sure I pored as much sarcasm as I could into the remark. School was the only place sarcasm wouldn't risk my life, so I used it sparingly. Lauren was obviously confused, by a word she didn't know, but tried to hide it. Idiot. Seriously, even her clones understood what I meant!

"Well, _Swan_, have fun, like, all alone. I'm going to go sit with something, like, called _friends_ now. Toodles." She spoke in that voice that I concluded, sounded like bubblegum stuck up in someone's nose. She passed by me, and _accidentally_ ran into me. She knocked me out of my seat, which had me landing on my bad shoulder. I bit my lip to keep from crying out.

I huffed as I got back into my seat to watch Lauren's back as she walked to her lunch table. She had no idea what I went through daily without her little games. If only she felt it too, then I would enjoy watching her play it off as clumsiness and show weakness to no one. I sighed and shook the bitter thoughts out of my head.

I scoffed down my pizza as the bell rang and hurried off to class.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of my two periods of school were uneventful. Biology was boring and gym was painful. I hurried to get home and cook Charlie's dinner. I couldn't be late or else the beatings would be worse and they were already horrible.

I quickly drove home in my old truck, avoiding speed limits; it didn't matter if I got into accident and Charlie would be drinking in some bar by now, so no worries about the chief pulling me over. When the car was parked in the driveway and I was sure no one was around, I limped from the car, putting down the exhausting façade.

As I walked into the kitchen, I spotted a note on the fridge. I cautiously approached it as if it would explode any second, since I knew Charlie had left it. After picking it up with shaky fingers, I read it.

_Clean up this mess, girl! It's a fucking pigsty! I want to eat spaghetti tonight and it better be hot and on the table when I get home or else you're fucking done._

How sweet.

I quickly did as I was ordered though and started boiling water and sauce while I cleaned the house. I threw away the numerous beer bottles, swept up the broken glass, and scrubbed the blood off the floors and walls, all while making sure the spaghetti didn't burn. Now that was talent!

I had the food on the table just as I heard Charlie's cruiser pull up. There was only one place setting at the table, of course, but I had one waiting just incase Charlie decided to leave without telling me to save him the rest of the food. I crept to the corner in the kitchen, hoping in vain to go unnoticed.

"Girl," Charlie bellowed; he never called me by name, "My food better be on the table!" I knew part of him was hoping that I messed up, but he was hungry and so pleased when he saw the single plate of spaghetti with his beer on the table.

He grumbled unintelligibly as he sat down to eat. He threw me a death glare as forked a few noodles and shoved them into his mouth. Satisfied with his meal, he turned to his plate and took a long swig of his beer. A breath that I didn't know I was holding left me.

Dinner continued this way for about an hour. No one speaking, Charlie glaring at me from the table across the room, and me, waiting for the inevitable. Finally, Charlie glared at me, looking for something out of place; he then glanced down at the plate he all but licked clean, then around the kitchen. I suppressed a sigh; I knew he what he was doing, but then a slow smile spread across his face, much more terrifying then Lauren Mallory could ever hope to be.

Not staring at particularly anything, Charlie conspicuously shoved his arm across the table. He got his desired outcome as I watched as the beer bottle and plate shatter when they hit the ground. I winced as I watched; that wouldn't be the only thing for Charlie to knock to the ground.

"Well lookie here." Charlie said, with disappointment coloring his tone as if I really did cause the mess, "Of course you would leave this mess here for me, after my hard day at work." He mocked sadness, and sighed, but as he briefly wasn't facing me, I saw a wicked smile spread across his thin lips.

"I'm sorry Charlie." I sighed out, and then I snapped up straight. I had made a mistake that would cost me. Unfortunately, Charlie noticed it too, and he whirled around to face me with anger burning in his brown eyes that were passed down to me.

"Charlie? I thought I told that you are not worthy of my name, girl. Would you care to rephrase that last sentence?"

I bowed my head, really acting sorry, but really I was just pissed at myself, "I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean it."

"I'll show you sorry, you worthless brat." He sneered as he proceeded to grab me by the hair and threw me roughly onto the floor. He was then kicking me, everywhere he could reach. When I bit my lip to keep from screaming this time, I actually drew blood.

Charlie pulled me up by the hair to eye level. I screwed my eyes tightly shut, trying to block out everything around me. Charlie held me their, and after a few moments I reluctantly opened my eyes to see waiting, fury marring his features, but when I opened my eyes that damned smile reared its ugly head once again.

"Count it out. Every hesitation will earn you five more." He growled. I was confused, but I got it as my head was bashed into the wall. Charlie paused then.

"One," I said shakily. Pleased, Charlie grunted and my head smacked into the wall again.

"Two,"

Bang!

"T-Th-Three,"

Bang!

"F-F…Four," it was becoming increasingly difficult to breath, let alone speak.

Bang!

"F-F-Fi...," I could no longer continue and mentally pleaded for Charlie to be done with it.

"You bitch." Charlie accused. He them moved my head from the blood drenched spot that was contacting with my skull and took me to the mirror hanging on the wall. I caught a glimpse of myself. I was a broken and hideous girl, I thought.

And then Charlie bashed my head into the mirror. I listened to the shattering of glass before the blackness consumed me.

* * *

**HEY YOU! NO NOT YOU! YOU OVER THERE! YES, YOU! HEY….. review! (Hmm… I guess that rhymes… so you have to review now…. Yes, that does make sense…. To me.)**

**Okay, here's a warning: I'm going to get all freaky deeky with Bella soon. (Vampires, Bella, and special powers, Oh my!) Don't worry though, it is amazing! **

**:D**


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

Okay, so I posted the last chapter just before I left for school. When I got home I went to my computer thinking maybe around eight people have reviewed it for me, only to see that I gained 23 so I began writing right away!!! I L-O-V-E YOU GUYS!

**Now, I'm going to attempt to clear up any confusion here and in this chapter. Oh, I'm sorry, but the freaky Bella I promised in the earlier chapter is going to have to wait a bit so I can have some time with our favorite vampire clan. Now, watch out folks, the Cullens are coming, the Cullens are coming!!!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all its original characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

There was definitely one pro from being knocked unconscious. My dream was wonderful. There was nothing but blackness. It was definite improvement from the other dreams I have, or should I say dream.

Every night, when I actually went to sleep without being forced to, I dreamt of my life from the beginning of my end, when Renee left Charlie and a four year old, happier version of me. Charlie blames me and then… well, the rest is history. Slaps and shoves from when I was four, to broken bones and internal bleeding at seventeen and verbal abuse everywhere in between.

My imageless dream ended as I woke up into my living, breathing nightmare. I sighed and crawled slowly to the stairs. I look up the steps; all eight-teen steps (which I had counted after years of limping up and down them) were taunting me. I sighed which turned to panting and bottled up screams as I climbed up the stairs. I knew that it was a bad day today, but at least it wasn't the worst.

Today I felt uncharacteristically optimistic. It was odd and totally out of place. I had no reason to be happy, but then again I never have.

I finally reached the mirror and held my personal examination once again. Charlie must have beaten me for an hour after I was unconscious. The damage was… horrifying. My hair was an unrecognizable color as it was drenched with my blood. Blood was also splattered all over my face and clothes. I remembered that blood used to really bother me, but the rusty smell becomes a minor issue when it's pouring out of you.

Under the blood, there was one big, black bruise on my forehead, accompanied by cuts from the mirror, but thankfully, the cuts were just about closed now. I huffed as I remembered my waning supply of cover up. I took my deep breath and immediately exhaled. One of my ribs was fractured at the least.

I started to get undressed for my shower but then hissed at some unexpected pain. I glanced at my purple left hand and flexed it. Charlie must've stomped on it because my pinky finger was broken. Of course, my left hand was the hand I wrote with, but I could write without my pinky, so it would only be a painful strain while writing. Gym on the other hand...

I finished getting undressed and I glanced at my torso. New bruises were forming in the shape of Charlie's boot. I looked like wet earth that a group of hikers just walked on. I couldn't look at myself any longer so I jumped in the shower.

The water soothed me like nothing else. I vigorously scrubbed the blood off me, being careful by the cuts and tender areas. Soon, I was satisfied that I couldn't sense another spec of blood on me and I jumped out of the shower. After I dressed in my oversized clothes, and painted my forehead with the cover up, I combed my hair out, wincing with every stroke of the brush.

I left my hair down today to supply my face with some form of coverage from any wandering eyes and curious thoughts. I left the room without a second glance and hurried down to the kitchen. I shivered as I glanced to the far wall that had been used as Charlie's weapon last evening. The wall had a ghastly red blood stain on it that had lines of dried blood, down to the floor. I don't really know how I came out of last night walking, but I couldn't say I was exactly pleased that I did.

I scrubbed the wall until I decided I would paint over the stain once I got home. I threw away the mirror and the glass that was once there and cooked Charlie some egg whites and toast for breakfast, accompanied by his long time friend, beer. I know there shouldn't be the chief of police drinking beer before his rounds, but I would feel that later if I were to disobey him.

Limping, I made way to the truck, hopped in, and drove to school. My eyes paused on an empty silver Volvo in the parking lot. My mind flashed to the slight whispers I had heard this week from my classmates that were unwillingly near me. The new kids must've arrived from Alaska. I think I heard that there were five of them, minus their parents of course.

Great, now there are five new pairs of eyes for me to worry about. I shouldn't worry myself though; they will just label me then move on with their simple lives, but who am I to judge?

I went back to my job as an actress playing the role of the freaky student, and I left my truck.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day was the same. I passed my calculus test. I scored not low enough to fail, but not as high as to draw unneeded attention to myself. I could've done a hell of a lot better, and made sure to answer the supposedly difficult problems wrong, making common mistakes.

I wasn't very lucky today. I involuntarily gasped when I first attempted to write, forgetting about my broken finger. The cuts on my body were now closed, but the stung like hell which worried me a bit. I also hadn't found any type of money today, so all I could do before I walked into the cafeteria was take a long drink of the dirty water at the water fountain.

I pretended to fall into my seat at lunch and grimaced at the pain it caused. I looked around the lunch room to see that people caught the fall yet were not still staring. I stopped at the usually empty table at the back wall of the cafeteria.

It wasn't empty anymore.

Five of the most beautiful people ever to grace the town of Forks, Washington were sitting there. I gasped slightly, which caused me a spike of pain. I guess you could say the family sitting across the table was painfully beautiful. I chuckled humorlessly at my twisted sense of humor.

Instead of spending lunch moping that I couldn't eat, I observed the Cullen family, or at least I think that was their last name. They were all the same yet completely different at the same time. All had the nice too pale skin, dark bags under their eyes, as if they were suffering the same sleepless nights that I was, or all having just about healed broken noses, which I also was thanks to Charlie last week, but the one thing that connected them, which anyone would see, were their perfect, straight, angular features.

They were all silent and not really looking at anything in particular. This caught my attention, and I pondered why I felt the sudden sense of déjà vu. After a few seconds, it hit me that this was my posture and strategy to stay unnoticed everyday. Their inhuman beauty made it a moot point, but I suppose that if they kept the routine up they would just become a freak in the background, like me, though they would be the freaks that everyone wanted and were jealous of, much unlike me.

The Cullens had a secret, something that was most likely the base of their lives. The realization made me take my gaze off the Cullens and I focused on the lunch table as if it was the most interesting table in my existence, when the real most interesting table was now across the room from me.

I took my gaze down because if they had the type of secret I did, the one that would be terrible if it spread around, then I didn't want them to think they had to worry about me spilling the beans, as one might say. Actually, I wouldn't say a word to a single soul, because first, who would listen and the believe me, and secondly, why would I be so hypocritical to tell the secret when I had my own to worry about.

I then realized if that if I alone could identify that a heavy secret was burdening this family, then it wouldn't be long until one of the five of them, if not all, realized the same of me. I had to figure out how to stop it, but I knew I wouldn't be able to do it the way I normally would. I glanced back over to the table to see that one of the five were gone.

"Hello," a voice like bells said behind me. My back turned ramrod straight as I turned to look at the missing Cullen. She was very petite, but her weight was proportioned to her height. I was 5'4 and 79 pounds, while she may've been 4'11 and about the same weight. The girl was very beautiful with short, black hair that didn't seem to have a style except for making short flips. Her clothes looked very expensive and showed off her flawless skin. I quickly put up my emotionless façade.

I could tell it worked from the way she was looking at me. It was the same as everyone else gave me that worried for my sanity, but it was much kinder in some way. I then remembered that she had spoken and may be waiting for some type of response. I just inclined my head, in hopefully a gesture she would understand.

"I would just like to introduce myself. I'm Alice Cullen. And you are…?" She continued and stuck her hand out for me to shake. I forced a grin onto my face, kept my eyes blank, and grabbed her hand.

"I'm Bella. Bella Swan. It's nice to meet you." I said. I realized that her hand was freezing and pretended not to notice, but she must've realized that she had done something wrong, for she pulled her hand back quickly as her eyes widened a bit. She had slipped a bit and revealed a clue to her secret. I added the cold skin to my list and pushed it aside to think about later. I smiled innocently at her. She returned my smile.

"It's nice to meet you, too. I actually came over here to see if you wanted to eat lunch with my family and me." Alice spoke so quickly that I had to struggle to catch it all. My smile disappeared quickly. I didn't know what to do or why she would be offering this to _me_.

"O-Okay." I stuttered. I knew that it would be a bad idea to avoid the Cullens, it made me feel like they would then watch me closely, though this couldn't be better. I was most likely just acting on my curiosity and a subconscious want of some kind of social interaction.

"Awesome! Now come on." She smiled and I was surprised she wasn't bouncing. She waited for me as I cautiously got up and followed Alice as she walked with lithe dancer's steps. I threw myself into my act yet again, making sure I could convince these ten watchful eyes.

I made a show of falling into the seat for the second time today, trying not to care about embarrassing myself, when we reached the table.

"You okay, Bella?" Alice asked, concern flashing in her eyes.

"Oh, I'm fine. I was born clumsy, so you better get used to it." I played it off as the slight fall didn't hurt like it did, and locked all the feeling inside of me, though I put on a cheesy grin for the family.

"Oh, well, Bella this is my family. Family, this is Bella Swan." Alice was gleeful.

"Hey Bella, I'm Emmet Cullen." I almost did a double take as the beast of a teenager greeted me. Emmet was muscular to the point of a committed body builder. He had dark, curly hair. I was almost frightened of him until I saw his face; it was very child like, and innocent, with a big goofy grin across it. He didn't make the mistake of letting me touch his ice skin and kept his hands to himself. I smirked.

"I'm Jasper Hale." A voice said slowly. I turned my head to a honey colored blonde with a voice to match. Jasper looked surprisingly more dangerous, than the rest of the family. He looked to be in a slight pain, but the main emotions playing on his angular face were shock, confusion, and frustration. I wondered about the reasons for these emotions but pushed them away. I tried to stay detached and gave him a slight nod.

"I'm Rosalie Hale." A voice muttered out, rather unwillingly. It sounded like the tone all the other students around here, and sounded odd in such a beautiful voice. I found the source of the voice to be just as beautiful. Rosalie Hale was the blonde haired model out of the airbrushed magazines. Her breathtaking features were twisted in familiar disgust and hate. I caught Alice throwing daggers at her from across the table, but I was actually relieved. One less person to actually care enough about me to look at for the truth.

"And I'm Edward Cullen." A velvet voice spoke softly. I turned quickly away from Rosalie, thankful to be out from under her hateful glare that reminded me so much of another's, and I felt my eyes widen in awe. There before me, was a god. Adonis in the flesh. Edward had a disarray of bronze hair and strong features. He was definitely the least muscular and the youngest looking of his brothers, but I could see the rippling muscles of his forearms and under his fitted gray sweater. He was beautiful, through and through, and I was shamelessly ogling. Emotions the same as Jasper's were clouding his glorious face and, again I wondered why.

"I'm Isabella Swan, though I prefer Bella. How are you all liking Forks?" I asked breathlessly. I snapped my eyes away from Edward's and down to the table full of food that was uneaten. My stomach growled and I fought the urge to shush it.

"We love it here. Hey, you look hungry. Do you want some of my food? I had a big breakfast." Alice spoke for the family. I had the feeling that the last part of her statement wasn't the exact truth. I nodded and grabbed only an apple from her tray, trying not to seem underfed.

"Thanks Alice. So how do you guys like the school so far? Everyone has been waiting on your arrival." I flashed a real smile as they all grimaced. It was just as I thought, they didn't want the attention of others, and I bet the students were throwing themselves at them. Maybe even a few teachers were, too. Everyone noticed my smile and they all chuckled, except for Emmet who's laughed boomed out in the cafeteria.

Students' eyes flashed to the new kids' table to locate the laugh and froze there when they saw me sitting with them. Whispers broke out, along with some shameless gossiping about the Cullens and me.

"_Why is the freak sitting with Cullens?"_

"_She probably sat down there without giving them a chance to leave. Poor Cullens…."_

"_I bet they just feel sorry for the little freak."_

I couldn't take anymore of the crude words. I got up and left the cafeteria with the Cullens calling after me, crying at how true everyone was. They did probably just feel bad for me. I was just the abused girl with no friends and no life.

I was a freak.

* * *

**That was sooo hard to write, but I love you guys so I finished as quickly as possible. Hopefully, it makes sense and doesn't run together. PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED THE FEEDBACK!**

**Oh, and also in your review, give me a hell yeah if you're okay with me switching some POV's around. The Cullens get to have a say! Yipee!!**

**This was the LONGEST chapter I have ever written in the SHORTEST amount of time I have ever written one. You're Welcome!**

* * *

**So to recap: … REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I know it has taken me forever to update this, and I'm soooo sorry!!! I have been busy, busy, busy!! I'll to update quickly next time though!**

**Once again, I L-O-V-E YOU GUYS!!! You make me smile! :D**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**If I owned Twilight, then vampires would rule the world… but I don't own Twilight so I rule the world today!! ;)**

* * *

I kept walking until I made it to my truck. I wanted to run, but my crippled ankle stopped me. Still, I got there as quickly as possible, but obviously not quickly enough. A white hand grabbed me.

Even though the cold hand used the gentlest grasp, I bit down hard on my lip. This Cullen (which I had concluded it was since I felt the skin of their hand) had unknowingly grabbed my left hand, which made me want to howl with pain due to my finger.

"Bella, look at me. Please." It was Alice. I looked back at her slowly, trying to put the façade back up. She was still holding onto my hand. My act must've not been too convincing at the moment because she gasped at the bit of my pain that was showing in my face. I was thankful and disappointed that she was alone. Thankful, because I had a smaller audience and disappointed because I wasn't able to stare at Edward.

Wait, what? _You mean nothing to Edward, Bella. Stop being so damned naive! _I scolded myself. Whenever I silently scolded myself, why does it always have to be in Charlie's voice? I shuddered.

I focused back on Alice as I secured my expression. Her brow was furrowed in concern.

"Are you okay, Bella? Those kids in there know nothing." I sighed in relief as I realized Alice thought that the pain was brought on by my hurt feelings. I almost laughed. Almost.

"Alice, don't worry about me. This isn't a big deal at all. I'm used to it." I tried to make my tone reassuring and flippant, but the crease in between her perfectly shaped eyebrows only deepened.

"That's the problem, Bella. I know none of this is your fault. I can tell your different, Bella." She squeezed my hand in a comforting gesture. I gasped at the pain and her words; she instantly and almost too quickly took back her hand. She gasped also.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry!" Alice apologized fervently and moved her hands to behind her back. I just emotionlessly nodded. I knew that I couldn't let Alice into my life, along with any other Cullen. My heart wrenched in a pain I had only ever felt physically, and I didn't understand why. Alice knew too much, it was that simple, and simple problems call for simple solutions.

Without another word, I turned away from Alice, and walked to biology.

She called after me, but I showed no sign that she even existed. I kept walking as fluidly as possible. I probably shocked a few kids, with my "gracefulness".

I reached biology soon enough, and sat down in my remote table. Mr. Banner didn't greet me like he did for the other student's, even though I may've been one of his best students. It didn't matter though, and I don't know why I would bring this to attention now. Maybe I'm just lonely. I sighed. I would always be lonely… and that was okay.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**REWIND TO LUNCH!!!**

**EPOV**

Alice was blocking her thoughts from me again. I picked apart the disgusting thing (whatever it was) in front of me out of boredom. Boredom and solitude were my constant companions, along with my overall hatred for being the monster I was.

I had pondered over this time and time again during school. When you know beyond what the whole faculty knows, then school becomes tedious eventually. I looked up to notice Alice wasn't at the table anymore, and I scanned the thoughts around me to see that she was on her way back to the table.

"Oh, I'm fine. I was born clumsy, so you better get used to it." An soft voice chuckled humorlessly behind me.

Odd, I didn't hear any thoughts to match that voice anywhere.

"Oh, well, Bella this is my family. Family, this is Bella Swan." Alice said in her usual manner. Then I turned and held in a gasp.

Bella Swan was beautiful. She had cascading brown hair, down to the small of her back. The skin that I could see, as she wore clothes oversized for her small frame, was a beautiful ivory. I could see a layer of makeup covering her face but it wasn't anywhere near the fakeness some girls created this generation. Her eyes though, were as eerie and haunting as they were mesmerizing. The pools of chocolate brown looked as though they've seen the world's darkest hours.

The next thing I noticed about Bella Swan was her scent. It was… mouthwatering, like freesias and strawberries. Jasper kicked me under the table as he felt my thirst.

_Edward, control yourself. My thirst is hard enough to bear without yours added on._

I stopped breathing and swallowed the venom back. I tried to distract myself with the fascinating creature I had no business being fascinated in. That was when I noticed the third thing about Bella Swan.

I couldn't hear her thoughts.

**EmPOV**

I didn't really know who Bella Swan was, but I could tell I liked her already. She was averaged height, but I could guess that she was extremely thin from the way the clothes she was wearing hung loosely all around her. Oh, and she fell into the available seat, and that was funny!

She looked… like … a little bear cub, but one I didn't want to eat.

I introduced myself, of course, as she sat down gently. I didn't shake her hand. Last time I did that Rose smacked me in the head. Bella smirked.

Okay, Bella Bear knows something!

**JPOV**

I looked to the girl that Alice had brought over. It was strange that she had taken interest in a human at school, but I knew Alice knew what she was doing. The girl was naturally pretty for a human, but something was definitely off.

She had no emotions. It wasn't an empty or lonely feeling, but as if no one currently was sitting where she was. Edward started giving off frustration and confusion also, changing from his awe and thirst. I wonder exactly Bella Swan is.

I introduced myself after Emmet. Her eyes took me in and I saw the emotion that I could not feel in her eyes.

It frightened me.

**APOV**

Rosalie introduced herself to Bella next. Her coldness irked me, but you didn't need to be Edward to know that she was just worried about the privacy of the family. Bella's reaction shocked me. She looked… relieved. That was the most positive reaction she has had to the family yet. Bella was emotionless for the most part, but the rest of the time she seemed to be putting up a tough front.

I knew that Bella and I would be wonderful friends. I saw it myself.

Edward introduced himself and it was then I noticed that he and Jazzy were frustrated about something. They were both staring at Bella as if willing something to happen. Weird.

When Bella turned to Edward she stopped breathing and her eyes widened. Edward's frustrated expression melted as they shared an intense gaze that I bet Jasper could feel from across the school. Bella then broke eye contact and looked down at the table.

"I'm Isabella Swan, though I prefer Bella. How are you all liking Forks?" She quietly asked. Bella's stomach abruptly snarled as she looked at our table full of uneaten lunch foods.

"We love it here. Hey, you look hungry. Do you want some of my food? I had a big breakfast." Well, I did have a big breakfast. I consumed a few large elk before coming to school today. She nodded a hurriedly grabbed an apple from my tray.

"Thanks Alice. So how do you guys like the school so far? Everyone has been waiting on your arrival." I internally groaned. Of course they have. Bella seemed to guess my family's thoughts and flashed a knowing smile. We all chuckled while Emmet, being Emmet, bellowed his laugh.

The whole cafeteria momentarily froze and then broke out into nasty whispers about Bella. I was infuriated. What has Bella ever done to these kids? Nothing, that's what!

It was obviously too much for Bella though because she got up and ran out of the lunch room, no emotion playing across her face. The family froze and then Emmet, Jasper, Edward, and I all started snarling quietly. Edward's snarl was the loudest and a few of the students around us looked up in surprise. I kicked Edward's chair before the snarls could be traced back to us.

"Those jerks! No one picks on my Bella Bear!" Emmet growled out. I decided to not ask Emmet why he just called Bella a bear.

"Is anyone going after her? She seemed hurt." I didn't answer Jasper's question since I was already half way out of the lunch room by now. Wait… "she _seemed _hurt"? What was that supposed to mean?

My thoughts cleared as I finally reached Bella. She was at what I suspected to be her truck, so I reached out and grabbed her by the hand.

"Bella, look at me. Please." I pleaded. Bella hesitated, but slowly turned to me. I gasped at what I saw. There was a raw pain in her features. I felt a deep hatred towards those kids for hurting Bella, but I quickly shook that off as my concern for Bella grew.

"Are you okay, Bella? Those kids in there know nothing."

"Alice, don't worry about me. This isn't a big deal at all. I'm used to it." The pain was now wiped from her face, and I almost believed her casual tone. Almost.

"That's the problem, Bella. I know none of this is your fault. I can tell your different, Bella." I squeezed Bella's hand slightly, in an attempt to comfort her. She gasped as I did so and I quickly tore my hand away. I guess I had squeezed her hand to roughly for a human, and I filled with guilt.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry!" I apologized desperately. The last thing I saw was a slight pain touch Bella's dead eyes before she turned away from me.

I cried out for her as she walked away, but she didn't listen. I checked the future for Bella as she walked out of my line of vision. I was startled with emptiness.

Bella Swan had no future.

I jumped up and ran at human pace to my next class as the bell rang. I knew one thing for sure.

Something was terribly different about Bella Swan.

* * *

**OOOOO!! What's going to happen next?!? Teehee! **

**Okay, so what do you do when you are through? **

**REVIEW!!! (it rhymes so and I like to rhyme! :])**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my, I know that no one really pays attention to these, but I just wanted to apologize if you used to read this...even if you had, I'm sure you have forgotten about it by now. So you probably won't even notice that this is a reposted chapter. There was some certain points that needed to be changed in order to give this story some direction... although if anyone cold manage to point out what it was that I changed... I would go apeshit...in a good way...**

**So without further ado, here is chapter five. **

**Here's your disclaimer:**

**Me owning Twilight is like an ape eating a pomegranate instead of a banana. It will never happen. **

**BPOV**

I reached biology in record time; my beaten body was screaming in defiance. I tried to make up for my carelessness in my hurry to get away by dramatically stumbling to my seat in the back of the classroom. I sat quickly down in my seat and attempted to detach myself from my surroundings. I didn't succeed as Mr. Banner's words caught my attention.

"Okay, now we have one of our new students from Alaska here today, Edward Cullen."

I rolled my eyes with my head still down. Of course the teacher would know who the student was and where he came from, and I sincerely doubted that Edward told Mr. Banner himself.

"Now, Edward, you will be sitting next to…Bella. Raise your hand, Bella."

I was wondering whether Mr. Banner had made that pause because he was searching for an open seat or trying to remember my name (I was leaning towards the latter.) when I my brain finally caught up with what my ears had heard. My back instantly became straight, and my breathing stalled while my heart went into frenzy.

My hand slowly inched up. I really just wanted to duck under this lab table and crawl into the fetal position.

After that last thought I felt ridiculous. Why was I treating this mysterious boy as a natural disaster?

_Because it's highly likely that he could figure out what you had… that is if the Cullen family hadn't already realized you had a secret as big, if not bigger, then their own. _My thoughts answered for me.

I snatched a quick glance up from under my eyelashes to see if Edward was coming. I didn't see him. Confused, I glanced around the room to find him. I nearly jumped out of my seat when I found him already seated next to me.

That's funny. I didn't hear him pull the usually noisy chair out to sit down besides me.

Mr. Banner didn't glance back at me and Edward after that, and for that I was grateful. Mr. Banner was one of my favorite teachers; he avoided interfering and conflicting with students, which was a major plus for me. In the beginning, the teachers' concern was impossible for me to escape, and when a teacher became concerned they would call the parents. I still carry some nasty scars because of those calls. Memories of those beatings painfully flashed through my mind.

"Bella, are you okay?" I jumped a bit in my seat. I blushed a bit as I realized that Edward had been trying to get my attention for a while now, but I apparently too caught up in my thoughts to notice.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention. What were you saying?" I said politely. I was trying to keep my eyes away from his dazzling face. I had to keep my head around the Cullens, I reminded myself.

"It's all right. In case you didn't hear, we have a project that's due in about a month." His voice flowed like honey, softer than velvet. My eyes widened as I caught what he had said. My head snapped to look at the front of the class where Mr. Banner was grading papers at his desk. He must've already explained the project and I've been too preoccupied to listen.

"Oh, I didn't even know he had said anything." I mumbled, my cheeks turning an embarrassing crimson. He probably thought I was some idiot with my head in he clouds.

Edward chuckled. It was a beautiful sound. "That's okay. I was distracted myself," he spoke like he was thinking about something I shouldn't know, "Mr. Banner passed out a paper explaining the project."

He slid a sheet of paper to where my gaze was fixed on the lab table. I scanned it had to define the seperate meanings of natural selection, evolution, and adaption, and then go in depth with the relationships between the three terms. More details of the project were listed down the page, but I skimmed quickly downwards. My eyes bulged at the last part of the sheet.

_You are required to work together with your partner on this project at a time after of school. You must use your research on the points listed above and create the paper and visual presentation together. It is considered cheating for work to be distributed unequally between partners, and if suspected, there will be acedemic and disciplinary action taken. It's due Monday, February 1. _

"So, when do you think we should start working?" Edward asked. I froze up and tried to convince myself that my heart was beating so fast for any other reason other than him being so close to me. I actually came up with a few good ones.

One: I had to do a project with Edward Cullen.

Two: We couldn't work on it at my house, unless I wanted all hell to break loose.

Three: This meant that I had to stay to work around the Cullen family, which were possibly the biggest threat to exposing my secret life.

Four: This project went on until February 1, which was about a month from today.

I was screwed…

I had to restrain myself from repeatedly banging my head against the lab table.

**Well, now hopefully I will be able to find the will to write this story all the way through. Reviews really do help me out, and I already seem to have an idea of where the next chapter will take us. So sorry for...3 years...yeah.**

**PEACE, LOVE, & TWILIGHT! **

**~~~ Your Fallen Meteor ~~~**

… **NOW REVIEW...because I am obviously an attention whore.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I finally managed to crank out a new chapter for you all! You all may notice that the writing style has changed a bit, and the reason for that is...well... 3 years man.**

**Enjoy 3**

* * *

BPOV

Teenagers seemed to have a penchant for being overly dramatic. The halls of high schools have seen more drama than even the most rabid viewer of soap operas. I guess I have now acquired one facet of the average teenage psyche.

Dread. Terribly consuming dread, and all because Edward and I had finalized plans to work on our project together. My panic when he suggested that we should work in Charlie's home was barely hidden, but I managed to guide him away from it smoothly...Well, as smoothly as was possible for someone like me. Edward oddly enough didn't even bring up the possibility of going to his own home. It struck me as peculiar that as being new to the area he would prefer to go somewhere unfamiliar instead of his comfort zone, but I wasn't going to complain. The Cullen home would most definitely not be my comfort zone...then again, I really didn't have a place where I truly felt comfortable, so the point is moot.

We found common ground and decided that the best place to go study would be the Port Angeles Library. Forks had a library of its own, but the selection left one wanting. The Port Angeles Library was one I went to regularly when I went out to get Charlie's groceries. Again, Forks had a grocery store, but I had to get Charlie his beer. He gave me a fake I.D., which I was more than threatened to never use in Forks... Anyways, I knew we could count on that library for our research, and as a plus, we would be as far away from as Charlie and the other Cullens as possible.

Even with that dilemma solved, there still was the fact that I would have to interact with Edward Cullen... alone... for a month. We had settled on a schedule of two meetings per week, Saturdays and Wednesdays, because those were the days Charlie took night shifts and I would be able to get to Port Angeles without having to fear Charlie more than usual. Eight meetings... possibly over 16 hours... alone... with the mysterious Edward Cullen. If only it were a group project instead. I'm sure with someone like Lauren added to our project, not only would Edward be given an out of having to make awkward conversation that teenagers seem to require, but Lauren would be such a welcome "distraction" that I would be able to safely fade into the background, get my work done, and get out.

But of course, I had no such luck. After these decisions were made during the remainder of our biology period, I felt Edward's gaze, curious and frustrated, as I made my way out of the classroom. I slouched, stuffing my hands into the front pocket of my hoodie and my hair surrounding my face, as I trudged to last period. Gym.

EPOV

My eyes followed Bella out of the classroom, and when I lost sight of her, I finally slipped out of Mr. Banners class and made my way towards my Spanish period. A smile threatened to play across my lips, but it was oh too easy to replace it with a grimace.

Isabella Swan had to have been the most intriguing and infuriating creature I have ever met. Bella is just as frustrating with her deceptive mind and oddities as is alluring ...which, to be honest, was also frustrating. Never before had I been so...attracted to someone... in the most basic sense. I found myself, in my usual state of gloom, actually intrigued by this girl. Although, she was beautiful... and I hesitantly admit that I am _attracted_ to her... in the most present use of the word.

I have always known that there was a place in hell for me... but now I could just see the devil himself rubbing his hands together, the picture of glee. For I had taken interest in Bella Swan, and even though I didn't know her well -I probably knew less of her than anyone else in almost a century- I knew beyond a doubt that she was _good_.

But I also suspected that Bella Swan had secrets. Well, I knew Bella Swan had secrets. It's doubtful though that she knew the secret of why she was immune to the powers of my siblings and me. Her whole demeanor, beyond her inhuman anomalies, were curious. If there would be any word to describe it, it would have to be... forced. Her being didn't exactly fit into the social role she seemed to embrace.

Perhaps it was just the way the school ran here, and Bella received the short end of the proverbial stick. The structured society during the dawn of the twentieth century had faded from the forefront in everyday behaviors and interaction, but high schools all over the nation still function much in the same manner. Once they assigned you a place in the society of students, there you would stay.

My train of thought ran off the tracks when I found Bella in the mind of a nameless student. apparently, Bella had physical education this hour. I tried to bounce around the minds of students surrounding her, but no one had any focus on her. In fact, their minds glazed over her completely in some cases, as if she didn't exist. I quickly put a stop to my search when I realized they had al gone to change into gym uniforms, and I focused on the formalities of being a new student in this Spanish class. Senora Gomez asked me to introduce myself in Spanish to the class. Her thoughts reflected on how this was a simple test as to sample by abilities speaking in tounge and would decide how much attention Senora Gomez would have to interact with me this year.

I spoke smoothly from my seat, "Hola a todos. Mi nombre es Edward Cullen. Acabo de mudarme aquí desde Alaska con mis cuatro hermanos y mis padres adoptivos. Yo hablo español muy bien, pero sigo interesado en las actividades de esta clase."

_Huh, well I guess he won't need any help at all in here. In fact, he might as well teach this bunch himself..._

"Muy bien, Eduardo. Gracias." Senora Gomez said softly. I nodded, looking down to hide the small smirk that spilt out across my face. That worked perfectly. Finally being left alone, the class all shifting to hear about the syllabus, I stretched my extra ear towards the gymnasium.

They were playing badminton this week. It was easier to find Bella in her match, the other team looking directly toward her. The strategy for them was to aim the birdie at Bella herself. She was known to make little effort, or a clumsy effort. Tyler, her assigned partner, seemed to have the athleticism to play the range of the court single-handedly, but the other team exploited Bella as a weakness.

I watched through Tyler's eyes as the other team lobbed the birdie towards Bella, in the back corner of the court. Her features screwed up into a grimace of irritation. She opened her stance, clutched her racquet tightly, and swirled her torso in anticipation of the swing. She looked graceful enough, until the birdie entered hitting range, when she frowned and half-heartedly swung. It looked awkward and the birdie veered to the side, dropping short of the net.

Again, the word _forced _was a whisper in the back of my mind. Forced to play or forced to play at a sub-par level, I couldn't be certain.

_At least she actually hit the thing this time..._

"Nice try," Tyler mumbled his consolation, retrieving the birdie and restarting the game. Bella gave him a wry grin and nodded her head once in acknowledgment. Tyler dropped his focus from Bella then, moving to the matter at hand.

I replayed the brief looks at Bella, noticing things that hadn't registered in Tyler's mind. Like the tight clench of Bella's jaw, or how she shifted her weight to one leg while she played. The real anomaly was how her grimace of irritation had morphed, just briefly, into a grimace of pain. Nothing serious, since it hadn't garnered the attention of apparently anyone but myself, but as if she was sore.

Maybe she slept on her shoulder wrong or something of that sort...

I kept tabs on the match for the rest of the hour. It carried on very much in the same fashion, and focusing on the class around me wasn't that big of a task to add on. When the bell finally rung, I walked to my Volvo. My siblings had classes on the far side of the school, so I listened to music while I waited for them to arrive.

I saw Bella emerge on the far end of the parking lot first, head down, barely lifting her feet as she moved across the icy parking lot. She finally reached an rusted old Chevy, an antique really, and a small smile graced her face as she put a hand on her truck to steady herself. Then she glanced around, as if she could subconsciously feel my staring, and her eyes met mine. Her eyes widened, her blush staining her porcelain cheeks, and for a moment she looked coy. A teenage girl catching the eye of a crush. But as quickly as it had appeared, the look was replaced by annoyance.

Bella got into her truck then, slowly pulling out of her parking space.

_What the hell is wrong with him?... Besides the usual._

I huffed in annoyance at myself for failing to realize the all four of my siblings had already gotten into the car and were waiting for me to get moving. I didn't acknowledge Rosalie's thoughts, instead starting the car and leaving the parking lot behind Bella's Chevy.

Bella drove so slowly that I even I gritted my teeth, hating even to drive at a human pace for even for a few minutes. Her eyes flashed in the rearview mirror and her car sped up a bit approaching her next turn.

There was nothing I could do as I watched her tires slide over ice, her truck skidding.

* * *

**And there you have it, 3 years of idleness has accumulated to this chapter... Sorry to leave you all hanging here, but it had to be done.**

**I like to think that my writing has matured. Tell me what you all think and please review. If you have ever written a story you know how much feedback can do to help the process...and if you haven't written a story for fanfiction then...yeahh...:) **

**keep on keeping on**  
**~Your Fallen Meteor**


End file.
